Thank You
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: A plotless bit of fluff songfic set to the song Thank You by Dido. All complainers shall be sent to the spice mines of Kessel.


Thank You

Disclaimer:The song "Thank You" is owned by Dido. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. That's all.

Mara Jade Skywalker was up early. She had a few things to take care of with Talon Karrde today, as she hadn't completely cut herself off from that. Still, despite the importance of today's meeting, Mara's thoughts were on her husband, Luke. She peeked into their bedroom, where he was still sleeping, then sipped her tea. Mara frowned at finding it cold already.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all_

Mara looked outside. It was raining out. Unusual for Coruscant, but she had known it to rain before. Mara turned up the heat a little to defog the windows.

_The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
and even if I could it' d all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall it reminds me  
that it's not so bad, it's not so bad._

Despite the fact that it was cold, Mara drank the rest of the tea anyway. She was starting to wish she hadn't had that one last drink last night. But now that her and Luke's son, Ben, was on solid foods, it was time to celebrate, and time for Mara to have her first alchohol in over a year. But now, she was paying for it with the worst hangover of her life since the first time she had had champagne in the Emperor's court.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain_

Mara grabbed her umbrella, left Luke a note letting him know when to expect her home, and dashed out, realizing if she didn't hurry, she'd be late for the hover-cab. The moving sidewalks were moving too slow for her, so Mara went into a run. Despite her speed, though, she missed the transport, and had to wait for the next one.

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again_

Mara knew damn well what some of the younger and newer of Karrde's employees thought about her. With a husband and child, they didn't think much of her as a smuggler. She knew some of the newest, who didn't know of her rather legendary temper, would decide she was late because she wouldn't last the day otherwise. Boy, did she want to just kill some of them, sometimes. But she kept calm, knowing they'd know the truth about her soon enough.

_and even if I'm there,  
they'll all imply that I might not last the day_

Finally ariving at the meeting with Karrde, Mara found Luke was already calling to check in on her. She smiled at his farmboy charm, as she called it. Luke stayed in her thoughts throughout the meeting and on her way home.

_and then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad_

And I want to thank you for giving me  
the best day of my life  
ohh, just to be with you is having  
the best day of my life.

Arriving at her stop on her way home, Mara started running again. She wouldn't be late. She just wanted to get back to her husband. Her mind being on him, however, Mara wasn't concentrating and she fell, landing in a large puddle and getting soaked. She was in too good a mood, though. She stood, and continued on her way, being more careful this time, and finally dashed into the apartment.

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking  
through and through_

Luke chuckled as Mara entered. "Forget your umbrella?" he asked. "No. I was just so busy thinking about you I wasn't paying attention and fell into a puddle," she explained as Luke kissed her, handing her a large fluffy towel to dry herself off with.

_then you handed me a towel  
and all I see is you,  
and even if my house falls down now,  
I wouldn't have a clue   
because you're near me_

And I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life,  
ohh, just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life.

After drying off, Mara fixed her and Luke both some hot chocolate, then snuggled close to her husband. "Thank you," she said, smiling. "You're welcome. But what for?" he asked. "For making every day the best day of my life, farmboy," she answered, grinning mischieviously.

_And I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life,  
ohh, just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life._

**Finis.**

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? What'cha think? Please, leave a little contribution in the little box.*points to review box*


End file.
